


Our Souls are Evergreen

by CryptidBois



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, Iwaizumi Hajime Hates His Life, M/M, Oikawa has a torture kink, Oikawa is a little shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11862558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidBois/pseuds/CryptidBois
Summary: Iwaizumi Hajime knew that gangs existed, he knew they were a problem, but he didn't care. All Iwaizumi cared about was his restaurant, a restaurant that was five stars and the best place to be on a Friday night.Even for Mafia bosses.





	1. Who Would've Thought?

**Author's Note:**

> I was on the phone with my best friend and this idea just appeared. Hope you enjoy!

It's amazing to think how someone's life could change in just a moment, whether it be by passing someone on the street, by making a small decision, or by meeting someone. In twenty-four year old Iwaizumi Hajime's case it was by meeting someone, or some people. "This place is quiet swanky". One of the said people, a strawberry blonde male by the name of Hanamaki Takahiro said sitting at the bar of Iwaizumis restaurant. "Ya know what would make it better" Hanamaki said with a grin "If you let my cupcake company have a meeting this Friday in your restaurant". Hanamaki and his friend Matsukawa have been frequenting Iwaizumi's five star restaurant for about five months now and have become somewhat friends with the frustrated man.

"Your.... The company you two idiots work for is about cupcakes?!" The two men nodded in unison and even sipped their drinks in unison. "Fine, $1,000 up front" Iwaizumi said with a straight face as he dried the glasses at the bar.

"Fine!" Matsukawa Issei pulled out a stack of $100 bill. Iwaizumi just stared at the money. There was no way in hell they made this doing cupcake business.

"Where did you get this?!" Iwaizumi demanded counting the cash.

"It was payday" Matsukawa snickered and finished his drinks.

"Wait, if you can pay me this much up front then why haven't you paid your bar bill in so long!" At that point the two men were leaving the restaurant causing Iwaizumi to want to pull his hair out.

"Iwaizumi-san" a timid voice came up behind him sounding sheepish.

"Kageyama? Are you alright?" Iwa spoke calmly when talking to the younger man almost treating him with favor 

"Ah, yes, I was just.... hoping I could get off early tonight" Kageyama never asked for a night off, he was always a hard worker.

"Sure, tell Kindaichi to take over your tables and to split them with Kunimi" Kageyama nods and hurries off quickly. As Iwaizumi took in his restaurant he couldn't help but smile, he worked hard for this. The layout was an open dining room with the bar off to the right of the entrance and steps that lead down to the dining tables. The whole backside of the dining room was covered in Windows that overlooked the lake, and off to the left was a hall the leads down to three meeting rooms.

"Oh! Iwaizumi! Be careful this week" Kageyama said as he passed by the bar. 

"Wait why?" Iwa was the one always telling his workers to slow down and be careful 

"Those two guys you were talking to... I don't trust them" Kags bowed his head and Iwa couldn't help but smile.

"I will Kageyama, go home and rest and be safe yourself" Kageyama nodded as he headed out quickly to a car parked outside.

The week went by quickly, and for Iwaizumi there was no days off, but there was something strange about the week and that was the fact that Makki and Mattsun stopped by everyday instead of just twice a week. When Friday rolled around Iwaizumi expected the place to be packed, but it was rather empty and that was not normal. As Iwaizumi focused on what could be the cause of the lack of people dining this night he completely missed the stranger coming in and leaning against the bar.

"Ah, nice and empty just how I like it!" The strangers voice startled Iwaizumi and as he got a good look at the stranger he noticed that he was incredibly handsome and well taken care of with brown hair that followed his movements whenever he moved and skin that looked softer than plush.

"How may I help you tonight?" Iwa said putting on a smile to the stranger, he decided to treat him the way he would treat anyone even with a gnawing feeling at his stomach.

"Ah, I'm here for the cupcake meeting" Iwaizumi's nose scrunched up still feeling like the 'cupcake' story is a front for something. But as Iwaizumi checked the man out he could definitely believe this was about cupcakes. The man was dress in knee length cargo shorts in a plaid pattern with red blue and white, and he had a shirt on that said ' _Cupcake Fever_ ' on them.

"Oh, your bosses aren't here yet, Hanamaki and Matsukawa told me they'd be running late" Iwaizumi didn't notice that the man was holding in laughter as he handed him a key. "Meeting room three down to the left, wait what's wrong" Iwaizumi found it incredibly rude that this stranger was laughing in his face. What pissed Iwaizumi off more was the man laughed harder and just walked away without saying anything.

Iwaizumi brushed off how rude he was and continued to work, some people came in for dinner and made Iwaizumi thankful for work. That was until men in white suit pants with a white vest and teal button up shirts started walking in and heading straight for the meeting room labeled three. When Hanamaki showed up he was dressed the sane as everyone else, black patent leather shoes with the white vest and pants with a teal blue button up underneath and a white tie. The difference between Makki and the rest is Makki had his sleeves rolled up above his elbows instead of all the way down.

"I'm guessing the boss showed up?" Makki asked tilting his head causing Iwaizumi to scoff.

"Yeah, I called you and Mattsun his boss thinking you two goons were in charge" Makki let out a short and shook his head.

"So naive Iwa!" Makki grinned to Iwa before sauntering off to the meeting room. Iwaizumi was already ready for the night to be over but that wouldn't happen at all, Matsukawa and Hanamaki kept asking for champagne every half hour or so and when the restaurant started to get busy it was a half hour until closing.

"You seem quite bored right now Iwa-chan" the stranger from earlier said leaning in the counter with a flirtatious grin.

"What did you just call me?!" Iwaizumi demanded setting his glasses down and crossing his arms.

"Iwa-chan~ it fits you" the stranger winked at him and Iwa resisted the urge of wanting to punch this man right in his face. "My name is Oikawa Tooru~" the stranger, Oikawa, extended his hand out and Iwa took it hesitantly.

"Don't ever call me that, I'm not a little girl" He pulled his hand back and went to mixing drinks. Something bothered Iwa, the name Oikawa Tooru felt like it should be something Iwaizumi rememberrs but doesn't.

"But Iwa-chan~ it sounds so breathy" At this point Iwa new Oikawa was flirting with him. Iwaizumi didn't mind, he actually quiet liked the attention, not that he'd let anyone know that, especially this somewhat infuriating pretty boy.

"Yeah, well you know what rolls of the tongue nicely" Iwaizumi said leaning into the counter putting off a flirtatious vibe.

"Oh? Do tell Iwa-chan" Oikawa answered back leaning in as well.

"Shittykawa" Iwaizumi said with a smirk, dropping all flirtatious tones that were in his voice.

"So mean!" Oikawa said mocking a look of hurt, but in his eyes showed that he loved it, he loved being challenged and most of all he loved someone not knowing who he was. Iwaizumi on the other hand didn't know how he felt about this man, this man who showed up laughed in his face and was trailed by fifty-some people all wearing suits. Something was definitely up.

"Boss, Daichi wants to speak with you" one of the goons in the suits came up next to Oikawa carefully and spoke low. Iwaizumi swore he saw a spark in Oikawas eyes before the flippant brunette man grinned to Iwaizumi.

"I've gotta go now Iwa-chan~ please don't have too much fun without me!" Oikawa turned around to walk away and stopped at the door of the restaurant. "Oh!" He turned around "I think I'll be coming by allot more~" Oikawa threw Iwaizumi a wink as he walked out.

There was one thing Iwaizumi Hajime knew for sure, he already was tired of this stranger.


	2. The Lonely Asshole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oikawa what are you going to do about Hajime" Matsukawa said suddenly turning bone chilling serious, which was never a good sign.
> 
> "What we have to, he isn't to know about this, but we also need him" Oikawa said straightening up. Part of him just wanted to keep Iwaizumi to himself, let no one else talk to him or even touch him. Oikawa wants that to be his job.

Two weeks, two _fucking_ weeks was all it took for Iwaizumi to determine he hated Oikawa Tooru with a passion. Okay _hated_ is a bit of a strong word, but there was something about the man that irittated Iwaizumi. Currently said man was sitting at the bar reading, now you'd ask yourself why would reading piss someone off? Well at times Oikawa would look up send either a kiss or a wink to Iwaizumi who couldn't control himself from blushing in embarrassment.

"Don't you have somewhere to be?" Iwaizumi asked grumbling.

"Nah, our cupcake business is having a meeting tonight, I'm waiting for my employees" that was another thing Iwaizumi couldn't wrap his head around. _Why the hell would he be anyone's boss? He seems insufferable.._ Iwaizumi always thought to himself but then he'd stop and kick himself for saying it because there were moments when he wasn't intolerable. There were nights Oikawa would stick around until closing and talk to Iwaizumi as he worked, it actually made everything seem less boring and Iwaizumi couldn't even help but smile sometimes.

"I hate you and your company" Iwaizumi said huffing, he didn't actually, instead he was very thankful for the ' _cupcake_ ' company because that was extra cash.

"Iwa-chan how rude!" Oikawa said with a pout, Iwaizumi couldn't like, it was actually kind of cute in a bratty little kid way. "But I actually do have to go" some of the playfulness died in his voice as he looked at his phone.

"You're not staying until closing?" Iwaizumi didn't want to sound desperate, he actually quiet liked the talks with Oikawa.

"Awh, is big bad Iwa-chan gonna miss me~" Oikawa winked leaning into the counter and taking Iwaizumi's hand. When Iwaizumi yelled and went to pull away he noticed that for a thin man Oikawa had a tight grip as he wrote something one Iwas hand. "There, you have my number, text me whenever bara~" Oikawa blew a kiss and headed for the door quickly.

* * *

 

It was two weeks ago that Oikawa remembers very specifically he told Daichi Sawamura that the Crows need to stay off of Seijou territory. And it was an hour ago that Oikawa got the call one of Daichi's men was killed in his land. "Takahiro what happened?" Oikawa took very little serious, but the one thing he never let slip was his family.

"Oikawa, he was on our territory, he wouldn't leave and he pulled a gun, Yahaba here shot at him. Standard procedure" Oikawa looked at Matsukawa and tilted his head and nodded. 

"Make sure Daichi knows I know what happened" Oikawa thought a minute then perked up with a sly grin. "Send him a horse head!" Half the men in the room looked disgusted and the other half looked relieved that their boss actually had a bone in his body to do something mafia-ish. Except for Matsukawa and Hanamaki who looked dorkish with their grins.

"Really? A scene from the Godfather?" Hanamaki snorts as he speaks not being able to control his laughter 

"Oikawa lay off the Western movies!" Matsukawa chimes in laughing hard. The men in the room looked terrified that Oikawa was going to do something, instead he laughs and nods.

"I doubt he'd get the refrence, plus it's a good scene!" Oikawa says defensively as he sits down.

"Yes sir" Hanamaki said nodding through laughter. "Yahaba do that for me will ya". The shorter male sighed and nodded leaving the room.

"Oikawa what are you going to do about Hajime" Matsukawa said suddenly turning bone chilling serious, which was never a good sign.

"What we have to, he isn't to know about this, but we also need him" Oikawa said straightening up. Part of him just wanted to keep Iwaizumi to himself, let no one else talk to him or even touch him. Oikawa wants that to be his job.

"Everyone clear the room" Hanamaki says sitting down across from Oikawa at the table and next to Matsukawa. Once everyone was gone Hanamaki spoke. "Don't do it, I know that look in your eye" there was a warning tone. Anytime Makki or Mattsun got serious it was a good indicator that it was time to shut up and listen.

Unfortunately for Oikawa he knew he was the boss and he knew, or so he thought he knew, what he was doing. "I'm fine you two, I'm just lonely so all this is, is a bit of fun... Toying if you would" Oikawa said grabbing a file and opening it up. Out spilled pictures of bodies from other rival mafia groups. One body was sprawled out face down with the clothes ripped off in total nudity. There was a brand of a tree on its back signifying that it was a hit made by Oikawas own gang. On top of the burn mark there was ligature marks on the wrist and ankles showing the man had been tied up, his bald head displayed pink and purple bruising with sploches of red spilled over indication of blunt force, and finally it was the name carved on the body ' _mad-dog_ ', Oikawas secret weapon that made him so excited.

"Then yank it with your right hand and be done with it" Mattsun said with a small smirk forming at his lips. "Masturbation is a completely normal thing and if you wanna do it imagining big, beefy armed Iwaizumi Hajime then we wouldn't mind, it might actually put you in a better mood".

"You're so crude Mattsun" Hanamaki said gasping. "Oikawa what our friend here is trying to say is... Okay yeah yank it and get off imagining the man just don't get involved" Hanamaki and Matsukawa broke out into a fit of laughter yet again.

"Maybe I should get him drunk..." Oikawa said out loud holding his chin causing Makki and Mattsun to groan. "I know what you two dipwads are saying, but I dunno, he isn't phased by my charms and have you seen his arms?!" Oikawa let's out a breathy gasp. "He could choke me out and slam me against the wall, hell he could take me on a cutting board and I'd be thankful" Makki and Mattsun crinkle their noses but Oikawa goes on. "He could make me scream and claw and I'd be begging for mor-" 

"Tooru is a bottom!" Makki yelled jumping up with a loud laugh and Mattsun cursed under his breath handing over a stack of money.

"Wait you dipshitd had a bet on that?!" Oikawa screamed in horror.

"You bet we did! Thanks Oikawa!" Makki said with a hoot and holkar as he left the room with a disapproving Mattsun behind him.

Oikawa slumped into the chair with a breath of defeat and a loud groan. Unfortunately he didn't have enough time to wallow in self pity as the screens on the table began to light up. The familiar sight of an Owl and a Cat pop up on two different screens and Oikawa groaned. He did _NOT_ want to put you with these two today.

"Bokuto, Kuroo, to what do I owe this unpleasant experience?" It wasn't that Oikawa hated Kuroo and Bokuto, he actually liked them allot, but they were hard assess when it came to work. Kuroo Tetsurou of the Nekoma Cat Gang was natorious for silent assassin like kills, hence the name cat. He had messy unkempt bedhead and always wore a red button up shirt to which he never had fully buttoned, with black slacks and black Patten leather shoes. 

"Oikawa can't we just cal? Can't we just check up on our old friend?" Kuroo was also cunning and a smart ass.

"No, now cut to the chase" Oikawa said yawning as he laid back in the chair and pulled his legs to his chest.

"Alright, Alright, sheesh 'kawa" Bokuto Koutaru was a crazy bastard who shouldn't be trusted with any leathal or nonleathal weapon. Bokuto was barbaric in his kills, he burned the fingerprints off his victims and would bloody up the face so bad they could hardly be recognized. His henchmen were smart as hell and always covered their tracks, but it's a little hard to leave DNA when there's little to no skin left on a victim. "We need to talk about the Crows and the Eagles" Bokuto said looking distracted at something not on his laptop.

Currently Oikawa has a treaty with everyone but the Eagles, and his treaty with the Crows was fragile. "Alright... I'm in" Oikawa knew it was pointless in trying to keep Daichi and his pact since it was already breaking. "Meet me at the Crystal Palace here in Sendai next week".

Bokuto and Kuroo grinned nodding their heads and ending the call. Oikawa sighed and rubbed his temples. How was he going to explain this to Iwa-chan?


	3. You Can't Get Rid of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He knows about the mafia? I mean that doesn't surprise me but I thought you wanted to keep it secr-.... Oh" Bokuto stood up and grabbed Kuroo's arm. "We will be in touch later Tooru. I'll send Akaashi over tomorrow".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should really be writing a chapter review paper on Juvenile Justice but instead I'm writing this. Wee! I hope you all enjoy!

Oikawa Tooru wasn't _that_ high-maintenance, at least _he_ didn't think so. But currently as he watched people from rival mafia groups walk through the nuetral grounds holding hands with people it made Oikawa's blood boil. Oikawa wanted a partner, yes he'd been with men and women alike but he wanted someone he could stick with and for some crazy reason the person he wanted was Iwaizumi Hajime whose restaurant happened to be in the middle of nuetral grounds.

"Oikawa are you even listening?" A deep voice asked, snapping Oikawa out of his daydream. Currently Oikawa was sitting with Kuroo Tetsurou and Bokuto Koutaru in a restaurant named the Crystal Palace, said restaurant is usually where Iwaizumi Hajime works but it turns out the grumpy man called in sick.

"Hn, oh yeah" Oikawa said dismissive as he continued to look outside. His current focus was on two men from the Eagle group, Tendou Satori and Semi Eita. The two men were holding hands and walking down the street all bundled up in scarves and sticking close to each other as the snow fell around them peacefully. They looked genuinely happy and it pissed off Oikawa. "Fuck Ushijima and fuck his lackeys" Oikawa huffed and sucked down a martini at eleven in the morning.

"Is this about that 'Iwa-chan' guy whose name keeps popping up on your phone?" Kuroo asked sipping water and leaning back in his trademark suit 

"Oh, you see, Akaashi and I just sorta fucked our way into a relationship" Bokuto said tilting his head. The one thing about Bokuto that always threw Oikawa off is how he got someone like the man he mentioned. Akaashi is a smaller, thinner man with Raven black hair and the greenest eyes on anyone Oikawa has ever seen. Whereas Bokuto has white and black hair slicked back and wears a white suit with a black button up shirt and a gold tie that Oikawa is pretty sure Akaashi picked out. Bokuto also is very beefed compared to the thin, hand-to-hand combat trained Akaashi Keiji.

"You must be really good in bed to keep someone like him" Kuroo said snorting. For as long as Oikawa can remember, Kuroo and Bokuto have been friends since they were children.

"Honestly, he's a hardcore bottom. Likes to be choked, it's a bit freaky but I love it" Oikawa crinkles his nose.

"Oi, really? I'm drinking here" Oikawa didn't want the mental image of someone as composed as Akaashi being choked in pleasure, just no.

"Speaking of, it's 11 a.m. calm down man" Kuroo said taking the glass away from him and ordering a cup of coffee. "Anyways so we're all in agreement?" Oikawa forgot what they even talked about, he was so focused on being petty towards couples then paying attention to what he needed to protect what he calls family.

"Tooru" Bokuto whined with a sigh "we talked about our best assassin's going in and taking an important member from the Crows Nest. Sugawara maybe, hell even that newbie Hinata".

Oikawa thought for a moment and nodded. "I'll lend you Yahaba, but Bokuto you need to let Akaashi take this job" Bokuto let out a little growl but nods.

"I know, Akaashi's been wanting to get out more but I've been putting other people on his jobs..." Bokuto runs his hands through his hair. "I really love him ya know? I want him happy but I want him safe".

Kuroo makes a gag noise "Don't let anyone else hear that, Akaashi is your biggest weakness Bokuto. Without him you're dead in the water" Bokuto nodes solemnly.

"Hey, hey, hey now!" Oikawa said but was immediately cut off by Bokuto slamming his hand in the table.

"You're an all-star! Get your game on!" Kuroo started laughing as Bokuto mumbled the rest and Oikawa groaned slumping in his chair.

"Let it die!" Their laughter was cut off by someone clearing their throat and Kuroo's voice immediately turned harsh.

"If you want our attention then speak" Kuroo barked at the man. Oikses didn't get a chance to turn around before he knew who was speaking.

"You're in my restaurant, if I come over here and ask you to be quite I hope you respect that." When Oikawa finally turned around he met Iwaizumi's cold eyes. "I especially hope you comply Trashikawa since you use this restaurant for business" before Oikawa could speak Bokuto best him to it.

"He knows about the mafia? I mean that doesn't surprise me but I thought you wanted to keep it secr-.... _Oh_ " Bokuto stood up and grabbed Kuroo's arm. "We will be in touch later Tooru. I'll send Akaashi over tomorrow". Bokuto ran straight out of the restaurant beet red, dragging a cackling Kuroo behind him. Oikawa looked up to meet Iwaizumi's eyes, inside he saw confusion, anger, and a little bit amused. Oikawa was sure 'amused' wasn't the choice of expression Iwaiumi was going to unleash on him.

"You're putting my whole business in danger Tooru" Iwaizumi's soft tone surprised Oikawa as well as the fact he called him by his first name, but what really surprised him was when the shorter man sat down across from Oikawa and had his gaze meet with him. "I'm gonna level with you, i knew something was up the minute you had your first 'meeting'". Iwaizumi took in a deep breath and shook his head. "I have high-school students working for me Oikawa, they're too young to be mixed up with anything involving you." Oikawa felt his heart rise up in his throat almost choking him.

"Iwa-chan, this is neutral territory, no one can harm anyone when they're in this area" Oikawa said sitting up straighter but Iwaizumi shook his head.

"What if they don't live on these 'neutral' grounds? Most of them ride their bikes here from after school." Iwaizumi's voice was turning slightly harsher showing off a protective vibe. "Point is Oikawa, I can't let you put my life, as well as the lives of my employee's, in danger". Hearing Iwaizumi say all this put Oikawa in a foul mood, he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted from people.

"Hajime" Oikawa spoke blandly "If you're asking me to leave you alone then I regret to inform you that I have no intention of doing so". Before Iwaizumi could protest Oikawa had leaned across the table grabbing the other males shirt and pulling him in close. "I like you Iwa-chan, and I don't intend on letting you go so easily." Oikawa let go of Iwaizumi and stood up. "I'll see you Friday Iwa-chan~!" Oikawa flashed a toothy grin and a piece sign before walking out of the restaurant.

* * *

 

Iwaizumi was pretty sure Oikawa Tooru wasn't human. One thing, he had the ability to frighten anyone just by dropping his facade, two, he was incredibly attractive and Iwaizumi was 100% certain that Oikawa's attractiveness had just gone up. "Senpai?" Iwaizumi looked back at Kageyama who was holding a paper in his hands. "My two weeks notice" Iwaizumi sat straight up and blinked.

"You're quitting?" When Kageyama nodded so did Iwaizumi. "Alright, can I ask why you decided to leave?" Iwaizumi pulled a chair out for Kageyama to sit down on.

"The Crows Nest Cafe was hiring, it's closer to my home so i applied and i got the call this morning" Kageyama smiled slightly, it was rare to see the younger man smile and it always made Iwaizumi smile.

"I understand, please stop by whenever, I'd still love to tutor you" Kageyama nodded fiercely very well knowing that he'd need it.

As Iwaizumi dismissed Kageyama he couldn't stop himself from thinking of Oikawa. He wondered if the taller, and slimmer male was any good with schooling, he also wondered what type of person he was behind that normal guy routine. Seeing as it was Iwaizumi's day off he just sighed and decided to focus on it at a later time as he left for home. It was a little hard to not focus on Oikawa when all Iwaizumi did was stare at his phone waiting for a text from him, and when his phone started ringing and the name that popped up was _'shittykawa'_ he couldn't stop himself from cheering a little.

"I thought you wouldn't answer my call" Oikawa's voice came out through the phone very breathy and heavy making Iwaizumi trembled a small bit which pissed him off.

"I want to tell you off some more you idiot" Iwaizumi replied snapping into the phone, his voice coming out with allot more malice then intended.

"Tell me off? I'm sure I was the one putting you in your place" Oikawa's voice was still heavy and breathy but this time it was taunting, teasing, and Iwaizumi was pretty sure Oikawa was doing it on purpose.

"You need to stop doing that, why the hell do you sound like you just got done having sex?" Iwaizumi demanded wanting to change the subject but instead he added fuel onto the fire.

"What? Is my voice causing your male parts to tremble all over?" Oikawa moaned into the phone slow and deep and Iwaizumi couldn't lie, he was slightly turned on, but irritation took over him.

"What are you, five?! it's not _male parts_ you piece of trash it's called a penis" Iwaizumi almost forgot for a moment he was talking to one of the most dangerous people in Japan.

"Yeah, but penis doesn't sound as sexy... Granted neither does male parts but still!" Oikawa laughed into the phone and continued on "But if you must know, I just got done running and I thought _'Oikawa, you know who would love to hear from you? Iwa-chan!'_ and ta-daa! Here I am" Iwaizumi couldn't stop himself from groaning.

"Anyways, Why did you call? And don't give me that spur of the moment crap" Iwaizumi leaned against the counter in his apartment and sipped on some water.

"Because I'm outside your door" Iwaizumi choked on his water and screamed into the phone.

 _"What!?"_ He marched over to his door and flung it open and sure enough, there stood Oikawa Tooru in a nice suit just like everyone else who follows him but without the suit jacket and with his sleeves rolled up. Iwaizumi couldn't look away, the suit accented the slim mans hips and his some-what curvy figure. Oikawa had muscle, but it was slim muscle and it showed through the tight shirt and vest.

"Stop staring Iwa-chan, you're so obvious" Oikawa said with a wink and hanging up the phone while he marched straight into the apartment.

"I was trying to decide what it was I was looking at, a disaster or a trash heap" Iwaizumi said coolly as he shut his door and shoved his phone back in his pocket. Oikawa hummed and ignored Iwaizumi as he flopped on the couch acting like it was his. Iwaizumi may not have been able to get Oikawa out of his head but he would rather have Oikawa there instead of in front of him. Iwaizumi knew that he was definitely physically attracted to Oikawa, but he then again thought who wouldn't be. Iwaizumi would never have an emotional relationship with someone who got off on killing people. 

"Iwa-chan, you're too negative" Oikawa said pouting lightly but then he looks up at Iwaizumi with a grin. "You could kiss me ya know~" Oikawa said with a wink and Iwaizumi just scoffed and sat down next to him as if to say _'who would want to do that'_ which Oikawa got clearly. "Iwaizumi, you know I wouldn't put you, or anyone you care about, in danger right?" Oikawa said dropping the humor in his voice.

"Why not?" Iwaizumi asked plainly as he leveled his gaze at him "you know nothing about me except for a few little things. I could be a pawn to you and I wouldn't know it" Iwaizumi went to stand but something made him stay down. "All I know about you is that you have this obsession with aliens-"

"They're real Iwa! They are!" Oikawa yelled looking hurt.

"Whatever, obsession with aliens, you let it slip you had no family other than your business, and I know you're gay, but that one is pretty obvious" Oikawa looked blank and shook his head.

What surprised Iwaizumi next is how normal Oikawa sounded, he dropped the pout-y child voice and even dropped the smile he usually wore which made Iwaizumi wonder if it was just a mask. "Yeah, I believe in aliens, yeah my only family is my underlings, but one, I'm not gay, I'm bisexual, bisexual people need representation too Hajime" When Oikawa looked back up at Iwaizumi it was a genuine, playful smile, so much different then the sly one he usually wore. "Two, i didn't want to grow up in the mafia, I actually wanted to be an astronaut, but things change, I was born into this life I can't just leave it" Oikawa stood up and went tot he kitchen looking for a glass. Iwaizumi couldn't help it, he got up and pulled down a glass for Oikawa almost out of need to help him.

"I'm sure you know more about me than I do" Iwaizumi said with a light chuckle.

"I do" Oikawa said with a soft, genuine smile. "But I want to hear it from you" Iwaizumi was absolutely shocked, this egotistic man was actually getting through to him. they spent the next three hours just talking back and forth, Oikawa placed himself sitting on the counter as Iwaizumi leaned against the breakfast bar across from Oikawa. They laughed and even shared some embarrassing childhood stories, Oikawa was allot more likeable than Iwaizumi would have cared to admit, he was just a shy, naive, and insecure child.

There was nothing new to Iwaizumi when it came to men, he knew the male body well and not just because it was his body, but because that's what he preferred when it came to personal bed-mates. So when Oikawa showed his true self, his softer self, Iwaizumi couldn't help but feel attracted to the man just slightly more. That's why when Oikawa slid off the counter and put his arms around Iwaizumi and pressed his lips to the shorter mans lips he couldn't help but kiss back.


	4. This Is War

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! Thank you for reading (as always) I hope you enjoy!

Oikawa was surprisingly more dominant than Iwaizumi would have taken him for, but Iwaizumi hated being pushed on so it made for the kiss to be steamy. The both of them fighting for dominance, Iwaizumi wasn't sure why he kissed Oikawa back, it was probably because he hadn't been in a relationship in so long but as he was lost in that thought Oikawa pulled away huffing.

"That won't happen again Iwa-chan, I'm sorry" the slight rose color to Oikawas cheeks made him look soft and almost Angelic.

"N-No that's alright, I shouldn't have retaliated" Iwaizumi said pushing off of the counter and heading to the living room. When he turned back around Oikawa was looking to the door.

"I've gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow Iwa-chan~" Oikawa winked and headed out quickly leaving Iwaizumi Hajime confused as fuck. They talked for about five hours, had a really hot kiss, and then he left. Iwaizumi flopped on his rugged couch and let out a sigh, Oikawa probably only kissed him because he was lonely too, they didn't even know anything about each other really and just a few hours ago Iwaizumi was sure he hated Oikawa. 

It was at that point Iwaizumi decided to get some rest and try not to think about hazelnut eyes.

* * *

 

Oikawa was cursing himself as he walked to his car. He didn't have feelings for the restaurant owner, he just needed to relieve some tension, _but then why did it feel so damn guilty to kiss him?!_ Oikawa was ready to scream his head off as he got in the car. This whole situation has put Iwaizumi in a shit load of possible trouble and it was all Oikawas fault and he knew it, hell! Iwaizumi probably knew it. As Oikawa was cursing everything under the sun his phone had buzzed.

 **KurooT:** _Want sum fuk?_

 **BokutoK:** _It'll be a HOOT if Oikawa can get some TAIL tonight_

Oikawa fumed seeing this, one, these two had no matter butting into his life, and two, the puns weren't that good so Oikawa couldn't stop himself from a snarky remark.

 **OikawaT:** _At least I don't need to fuck my second in command to fuel my ego._

 **KurooT:** _OOOOOOH HE WENT THERE!_

 **BokutoK:** _What the fuck Oikawa?!_

Oikawa knew that Bokuto Koutaru had a big ego that hid allot of insecurities, Oikawa was very good at knowing allies and enemies weaknesses. But that also meant he knew allot about Bokuto, including the fact that he's one scary mother fucker. Bokuto Koutaru was the leader of the Owls who took control of the third quarter of Tokyo with his second in command Akaashi Keiji and he has a major love for handling guns as well as dismemberment. Akaashi's father was Bokuto's father's second making the two connected before birth so it's only natural they grew up to need each other, but its also no secret that they're closer than just childhood friends.

Oikawa analyzed the chat that had gone quiet, to anyone who didn't know better they'd think Bokuto was off pouting or something, but Oikawa _did_ know better, and he knew that poor Akaashi was the brunt of the brute right now probably getting fucked. Oikawa cringed, he remembered growing up with these men, he remembered when they all played and didn't care about territory lines.

 **KurooT:** _Oikawa, are you doing alright? You're irritable today. Usually Bokuto and I's taunts never get to you_

Kuroo may be an asshole, but he's smart as hell and it seems the cat has caught on.

 **OikawaT:** _I'm fine, I'm just a little stressed, apologies to Bo._

Oikawa turned his phone off and slammed his head on the steering wheel letting out some more cusses. Oikawa leaned back and drove off with a heavy sigh knowing he'd need to head back to base, and as he did he left regret behind. He should have marched back up to Iwaizumi's door and broke it down, he should have grabbed the shorter man by his shirt and pushed him into the bedroom taking him there, because that little kiss did _not_ settle his needs.

"Well, well, well, back from the beau's home already?" Hanamaki was sitting on the table in the meeting room with a dark grin.

"Off the table" Oikawa demanded dropping any nice guy act he had on his face. His voice dropped and his eye's lost their spark. When he gets in these moods everyone knows to back off and listen, even Hanamaki and Matsukawa. "Give me the reports on the Crows. I'm sending a warning to Sawamura" Oikawa's voice was cold as Yahaba runs up and places a file in his superiors hands.

"Boss, who are you sending?" Hanamaki asks adjusting his tie, Oikawa looked up and met his eyes.

"You. The target is their newbie, Hinata Shoyou, capture him, beat him near death if you have to, just don't actually kill him. If you fail then I'm sending in Mad-Dog" Hanamaki gives Oikawa a dark grin and a nod.

"I'll leave immediately. Expect me back in a few hours" To anyone who didn't know Makki they'd think he was cocky, but Oikawa knew better, he knew his second could get the job done.

A few hours is all it took as Hanamaki marched into Oikawa's private office with a small orange haired male in his arms. "He was meeting a kid from school when i got him, the bastard wasn't that smart, I don't understand why he's considered the 'secret' weapon." Makki says with a huff as he threw the kids body to the ground.

"Get Mattsun in here, it's his time to shine" Oikawa said to Makki who nods and heads out without question. As Oikawa was turning his phone on a man marches right into his office slamming the door open.

"Shittykawa you can't just leave like that!" Oikawa was actually surprised hearing Iwaizumi's voice, but then he freaked out on a different reason. Iwaizumi wasn't supposed to see what he was doing, he wasn't supposed to be a witness.

"Iwa-chan I need you to leave!" Oikawa shouted as he lunged out of his seat, it was too late. Iwaizumi was staring at Hinata's unconscious body.

"He's just a kid!" Iwaizumi looked horrified and it pissed Oikawa off.

"He's an enemy, Iwaizumi. You're not supposed to be here" Oikawa wasn't joking around anymore, he was dead serious as Matsukawa pushed his way into the room.

"Boss, I'll take him to room two, what do you want me to ask him?" Matsukawa asked nudging the orange head of hair with his boot.

"Don't ask him anything, this isn't about him, this is about Daichi. Rough him up a bit when he wakes up" Oikawa demanded, before Iwaizumi can interfere Matsukawa was already carrying the kid out.

"Wait a minute, I have to make a call" Oikawa says to Iwaizumi as he gestures into the room to have Iwaizumi come in and sit the fuck down. As he does so Oikawa calls Daichi who picks up on the first ring.

"What do you want Tooru?" Daichi's harsh voice comes through the speaker. Oikawa put the call on speaker so that Iwaizumi can hear how business is done.

"I have that orange kid, your secret weapon as you call him" He heard a sharp intake of breath and it causes a smirk to tug at the corner of his mouth. "I want redemption for what happened to my kouhai. You messed with a treaty and formed an alliance with Ushiwaka as well as killing one of my men"

"Oikawa Tooru i swear to _god_ " there was a pause as Oikawa heard the faint voice of Sugawara Koushi in the background. "Suga says that your companions death wasn't on us" The tone was bland and fake and it caused Oikawa to hiss into the phone.

"Daichi, tell your Mr. Refreshing that if he's going to coach you as to what to say to me then he might as well take over you spineless rat" Oikawa's voice was low and deadly. The silence was hanging thick and Daichi spoke.

"I'll swing by your headquarters under a truce, we can discuss Hinata and your issue. The Crystal Palace, yeah?" Oikawa let out a grunt in agreement.

"Seven p.m., Tonight" Oikawa hung up the phone and sat down on his chair letting out a sigh. "So iwa-chan, what did you want to talk about?".

* * *

 

Iwaizumi Hajime made up his mind that Oikawa Tooru was dangerous the minute he walked into his office, but that also made him incredibly _sexy_ and because of that thought Iwaizumi hated himself. "I wanted to talk to you about why you just fucking left?" Iwaizumi didn't mean to sound so desperate and pissed.

"The kiss was a mistake, after all you said you hated me" Oikawa's voice was taunting, challenging, and it pissed Iwaizumi off more.

"Yeah, I hate you even more now" Iwaizumi let his feet carry him towards Oikawa's desk.

"Oh really? You wanna show me?" Oikawa leaned for ward putting his elbows on the desk and his chin in his hands. The challenging tone of voice, and that stupid smirk drove Iwaizumi over the edge. He grabbed Oikawa's collar and smashed his lips to the other males. They pushed against each other causing Oikawa to rise to his feet, the desk was certainly in the way but it didn't stop Iwaizumi from pulling Oikawa onto the desk. Between sloppy kisses the sound of Oikawa's panting could be heard causing Iwaizumi to deepen the kiss. It was in no way gentle, there was biting and clawing on both sides and when they decided to mutually pull apart there was just a line of saliva connecting the two of them. Oikawa's grin absolutely _shined_ through. "Iwa-chan" Oikawa breathed huskily "That was something else" When he went to lean in for another kiss Iwaizumi flicked his forehead.

"Get off your desk, you look like a dog" Iwaizumi grinned in satisfaction having the mafia boss listen to him like an _actual_ dog. "You have to be at my restaurant soon to return a boy." He wasn't fond of the fact that he essentially took part in a kidnapping but hey, he got to bring one of the most powerful men in Tokyo down on his knees, almost literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I rushed this, I really should have been working on my dissertation, I'm so sorry!

**Author's Note:**

> Ah! Thank you for leaving any comments, kudos, and thank you for just deciding it sounded good enough to read!


End file.
